Xander Coen
Xander Coen is second lieutenant with the Gryphon Fighter Squadron assigned to the NX01 Enterprise. Background Xander James Coen was born in March of 2138 at Utica, Montana, the latest in the line of five generation of Coens who had lived in the area, mining the family homestead. His youth was spent with his father Henry and brother Nathan, working the homestead while enjoying the outdoor life, fishing, camping and horseback riding along the banks of the Judith River. His family life was traditional with his mother Claire happy to be a stay at home wife, raising her children. The Coens were happy with their lot, enjoying the success that came with resurging cattle industry in the wake of political stablisation and recovery of the shattered global economy following the wars of the last century. When Xander was ten years old, Claire's best friend Melanie died of cancer. Her passing left her survivng daughter, Cassandra, with no other relatives. Refusing to let the girl go to fosterage, Clarie opened the Coen household to the nine year old Cassie, raising her as one of their own. From the onset, the bond between Xander and Cassie was strong. Although their feelings started as friendship, it was clear that it would grow into more over time. Nathan who was two years Xander's junior also had a crush on the girl with the pretty blue eyes and the blond hair. For most of their time growing up in Utica, Xander and Cassie were inseperable with Nathan often tagging along one step behind. Xander had just turned fourteen when Claire finally convinced Henry to take the family on a vacation to Betazed. The experience on board a star ship for the first time, had a profound effect on Xander who decided then and there, this was what he wanted from life. To fly through the stars. Destruction of Earth The vacation to Betazed saved the entire family from being slaughtered with the rest of Earth's population when the Xindi arrived. They were on route home when news of Earth's destruction reached their transport. The passenger ship soon became a life buoy and eventually the vessel called the Blue Rose, joined the exodus of ships leaving for Gaia. Henry took it particularly hard, devastated at the loss of the home that had been in his family for so long. The children adapted as much as they could with Claire doing her best to keep up everyone's spirits. Xander's fascination with ship operations continued and by the time, the family arrived at New Earth Colony, he had decided that his future would be as a pilot. Arriving at Gaia, Henry was one of those civilians who opted to farm land in Cochrane Hills. While the terrain was defintely different from Montana, he was determined to build a life for himself and his family. Instead of Earth cattle, he was now raising Betazed hornbucks, bovine animals used for the same purposes having observed them during their trip there. However, by now it was clear that Xander had no interest in any of this. Nathan however, was happy to work the ranch with his father, giving Xander some relief from the pressure of having to succeed in his father's footsteps. Starfleet Academy It took two years before Starfleet Academy was established. Despite Henry's disapproval, Xander was quick to sign up. Cassie however, while supportive was happy to remain on the farm. It did not take long before Xander's expectation of Starfleet was soon dashed. Instead of learning to fly, he was innundated with lessons about Starfleet operations and procedures which he had little appreciation for. By the end of his second year, he could tolerate it no longer. A chance encounter with a Boomer Captain on board the El Diablo at Brasov Space port let to an offer as junior mate on the craft. Xander begged Cassie to come with him so that they could see the stars together but inexplicably she refused. Refusing to remain, Xander left with a heavy heart, uncertain of why she was unwilling to come with him and fulfil the plans they had always made about being together. Space Jock For the next fourteen years, Xander spent his time on a number of ships, learning hot to pilot everything from a frigthter, to a star cruiser and smaller one man fighters. He had a natural affinity for piloting and there wasn't a ship he was unable to fly. By the time he was thirty years old, he owned his own ship, running freight from one end of the galaxy to the other. While he kept in contact with his mother, she was strangely evasive, telling him just enough to keep him appraised of everyone's progress. On the subject of Cassie, she was silent. Homecoming In 2169, his ship the Cassandra was caught in a Xindi attack and destroyed, with Xander barely escaping with his life. Deciding to take the opportunity to return home, Xander was shocked to discover that Cassie was married to Nathan and mother of a twelve year old boy, that was his. He discovered that Cassie had refused to leave with him because she was pregnant but had no wish to earn his resentment by tying him down with a wife and a baby. She opted to remain, gaining support from the Coen family and eventually falling in love with Nathan who accepted the boy, Ethan as his own. Returning to Starfleet Furious that his family had kept this from him, Xander wrestled with the idea of heading right back out into space. His father and brother were hostile, his mother felt that he should try and establish a relationship with his son and the only person who didn't seem to judge him was Cassie. Even though she loved Nathan now, she did not want to deny Xander the right to know his son. Realising he had to make a choice, Xander chose instead to return to Starfleet Academy, graduating in a year because his experience as a pilot. Joining the Gryphons, Xander was able to add his number to the ranks of Starfleet pilots, decimated after the Battle of Azati Prime. Personality Xander is much like his father, laid back and in possession of a laconic manner. The values of his upbringing are something he holds dear to him, no matter where in the galaxy he is. There was no reason to be impolite, no cause to treat a woman anything less than a lady and a man's word was his bond. Joining Starfleet enables Xander to remain close to Gaia, where he can have a connection to his son and the family he had been so ready to walk away from. As a Grifter, he doesn't offer his opinion lightly and despite being older than most of his comrades at the age of 32, Xander feels no need to remind them of his experience as a pilot. He understands that Starfleet pilots are cut from a different cloth and is willing to take orders from someone younger. Statistics Age: 32 Height: 6'1 Hair: Brown Eyes: Brown Family: *Father - Henry *Mother - Claire *Brother - Nathan *Son - Ethan *Sister in Law - Cassandra Education *Two years at Starfleet Academy *One year abridged study to complete graduation requirements.